


It's Your Turn

by MarkDoesStuff



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mark Does Stuff Holiday Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkDoesStuff/pseuds/MarkDoesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tina, who asked for a scene where Amy and Jake met Ron and Hermione. Writing Amy Santiago is very easy because I AM BASICALLY HER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Turn

"Amy," Jake whined. "The wizards are back again, and it's your turn to take them. I'm so sick of them complaining about losing tickets on the subway."

Amy sighed. It had been six months since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy had been repealed and wizards had poured into the world, no longer needing to hide their identities or their abilities. Most people were thrilled to find out that magic was real, but the officers at the 99 discovered a side affect that was not at all thrilling: wizards didn't understand how Muggle laws worked. Just last week, a couple of wizards lost their car keys, and when their  _accio_ spell did not work, they reported their "vindictive, hateful keys" for the crime of "doing whatever they want to do and not respecting the hierarchy of power."

It had taken Amy and Rosa four hours to get them out of the station.

"Fine," Amy said, standing up. "I'll do this one, and I bet I'll get them out of here in just thirty minutes. I know you can't resist a bet because you're weak."

"Stunning words from the mouth of Amy Santiago, considering she can't resist  _being single_ ," Jake quipped. Charles walked by, and they high-fived.

She scowled at him as she left to the front desk. She was shocked to see two familiar faces standing there, both wearing expressions of apprehension and anxiety. Amy knew exactly who these two were; most of the world knew the tale of Voldemort and the Second Wizarding War. Hell, there'd been specials about it for months now.

"Hello, there," Amy said, "Allow me to say hello to you myself." She grimaced. "That was bad words. Let me start again."

"It's okay," said Hermione, smiling. "You honestly fared better than most do." Ron, who nervously stood next to her, offered up his own... well, it was somewhere between a smile and a grimace.

"How can I help you?"

"Well," Hermione began, "Ron here thinks that his Metro pass might have –"

"IS THAT A FAMOUS WIZARD VOICE I HEAR?" Jake shouted, and mere seconds later, Amy was bumped out of the way by Jake. "Hi, Jake Peralta, detective genius and major wizard fan here, how can I help you?" He turned to Amy, who stood aghast next to him. "Sorry, I know I complained, but all wizard celebrities from this point on are mine."

"How is that fair?" Amy protested.

"Fair??? Last week, you got to meet Luna Lovegood!" He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Is she as delightfully strange as she seems? Is she full of whimsy???"

"Uhhh..." Ron said. "Yeah, mate. She is. Sure."

"HE SPOKE TO ME," Jake shouted. "This is the greatest day of my life." He ushered them in, much to Amy's dismay, and continued babbling at them.


End file.
